Tiny Vessels
by Mourn-today
Summary: Rated:K,A plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. It might be one of my better stories.Take 2 minutes out of your life and read and review, Mourn Today.
1. Tiny Vessels

**((A/N: This is my first song fic, so I hope it isn't too bad. Please Read and Review  
Disclaimer: I do not own Snape or Hermione. The song is Tiny Vessels by Death Cab for Cutie))  
**

_**This is the moment that you know**_

_**That you told her that you loved her but you don't.**_

_**You touch her skin and then you think**_

_**That she is beautiful but she don't mean a thing to me.**_

**_  
_**He didn't know how it happened; one minute she was talking to him the next he is pushing her into his private chambers, and this couldn't happen. It was and he knew it was wrong. And he knew a part of him couldn't help but continue.

_**There was a girl with light brown streaks**_

_**And she was beautiful but she didn't mean a thing to me.**_

_**Yeah she was beautiful but she didn't mean a thing to me.**_

**_I Wanted to believe in all the words that i was speaking_**

_**As we moved together in the dark**_

_**And all the friends that i was telling**_

_**And all the playful misspellings**_

**_And every bite i gave you left a mark_**

He pushed her into his dark chambers and up against the wall and ravished her neck while she was whispering his name in subtle moans. He traced kisses along her jaw bone and right back down to her neck

_**Tiny vessels oozed into your neck**_

_**And formed the bruises**_

_**That you said you didn't want to fade**_

_**But they did and so did i that day**_

He saw her blood pulsing through her beautiful, flawless skin and bit the skin lightly and heard her moan in pleasure, knowing it would leave a mark.  
A mark she could use to go back to this very moment and savor it forever.

**_  
All i see are dark grey clouds_**

_**In the distance moving closer with every hour**_

Oh gods, he knew from the moment he entered her it was wrong, but nothing ever felt to right. She was so ready for him and she hadn't pushed him away. He sat and watched her, his elbow propped on the bed.  
He got up and went to the bathroom and emerged half an hour later fully clothed.  
He sat down next to a window and thought of so many metaphors that described him right now.

_**So when you ask "was something wrong?"**_

**_That I think "you're damn right there is but we can't talk about it now. _**

_**No, we can't talk about it now."**_

**__**

She knew there was something wrong and that he'd be crucified before telling her. She had hoped deep down that what just happened, hadn't. She wanted to believe that this wasn't over and she knew it was over before it began. She wanted to believe someone cared for her.

_**So one last touch and then you'll go And we'll pretend that it meant something so much more**_

_**But it was vile, and it was cheap**_

_**And you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me**_

_**Yeah you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me**_

**_  
_**He stood and brushed his hand lightly against her face and traced her jawline with his thumb. He gave a weak smile and she leaned forward and kissed him. There was nothing to it. They both knew it was goodbye and they both knew that it might have meant nothing.

**_  
you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me._**

And she left when those words left his mouth.  
As she slept that night in her rooms, he stared at a fire in his.  
That was when he realized what had happened meant more than anything that had ever happened in his entire life. She was the closest thing to perfect he could imagine.

And he made an oath to patch things up.

_  
When the time was right,_ he thought.

**(A/N:I'm thinking about just adding another chapter and ending it, or I could leave it here, I'm not sure, let me know!))**


	2. Closest Thing to Perfect

**Song "The closest Thing" by The Juliana theory.  
I hope this isn't as big was a disappointment for you as it was for me.  
Changed some parts to make it more Harry potter(ish)**

And assuming the time was right, seeing as how she was leaving in two hours on the train and out of his life forever. He walked swiftly, never running, down the halls to the library.

**_ You're the words that come out easy,_**

_**And I am speechless at best.**_

_**Your star it seems to shine above the rest.**_

_**You're the face before the cameras,**_

**_The smile I'd like to earn._**

_**The closest thing to perfect,**_

**_In a Wizard World to burn._**

As he entered quietly he watched her. Three hours from the departure and she spends hers in the library maybe reading the only one she hasn't read.

She was so perfect and leaving him without words, all the words he had carefully planned before jolting down there had vanished.

He let out a breath that seemed to be stuck in his throat for quite a while and walked stiffly towards the frail-looking heap on the chair.

**_You're the beauty that is deeper,  
than eyes can merely see.  
The closest thing to perfect.  
But the farthest thing from me_**.

What he saw was on the inside, it had to be. There is no way he was attracted to ever before. She was so beautiful; but it was only till he _knew _her did he see her outer beauty. He wondered how he could have been so blind. The mean, cruel, and unloving potion's master of Hogwarts had fallen in love. And it sickened him.

"Miss Granger" were the words that made her jerk her head towards him.  
She wondered why her last name could affect her much. After what had happened earlier that year, it was still "Miss Granger" and it seemed so mocking.

**_You're the dream that hasn't ended,_**

_**And I'm still anxious for rest.**_

**_Your words they seem to hang above my head._**

Of course everything that had happened, he could only sit up late at night and wonder if it had really happened. He was only pretty sure that he had slept maybe an hour every two days. And he could thank her for that. 

"I would like a word with you" he said, not giving her time to reply.  
"Yes sir" and this time, her emphasis on the sir, affected him.

It was a retorted mockery, and it made him smile on the inside.  
**_  
You're the bud before the flower,_**

_**Unfurls into full bloom.**_

_**Captivating beauty,**_

**_But it maybe all too soon._**

He walked away, with a 'follow me' somehow implied, she followed him to the restricted section.

He stopped and turned around. He looked deep into her eyes.  
He had planned all this out, and now he was trying trying to find out where he had put it.

**_ You're the song that writes a story,_**

_**But leaves a lot to read.**_

_**The closest thing to perfect,**_

**_But the farthest thing from me_**.

"I've had some, I don't know how you would say it.." he paused thinking about it.  
"Feelings?" she tried.  
He looked down at her. Tried to read her mind through her dark brown eyes and it was useless. He could only get lost them.

"It's more like I really deserve a chance to,

Sit across the table,

And tell you that I think you're wonderful.

And I think you're something special.

I guess this is my only chance to

Say I wish I knew you,

Because I'm sure you're wonderful,

If I'd get to know you."

She stared at him for what seemed like hours before a smile played across her lips.

It was safe to say the Hermione Granger did not catch the train that evening.

**((a/n Real lyrics  
****"The Closest Thing"**

You're the words that come out easy,  
And I am speechless at best.  
Your star it seems to shine above the rest.  
You're the face before the cameras,  
The smile i'd like to earn.  
The closest thing to perfect,  
In a hollywood to burn.  
You're the beauty that is deeper,  
Than eyes can merely see.  
The closest thing to perfect.  
But the farthest thing from me.

_Chorus: x2_  
I'd love to be,  
The shoulder that you cry on.  
I'd love to be,  
The friend you call when things are great.

You're the dream that hasn't ended,  
And I'm still anxious for rest.  
Your words they seem to hang above my head.  
You're the bud before the flower,  
Unfurls into full bloom.  
Captivating beauty,  
But it maybe all too soon.  
You're the song that writes a story,  
But leaves a lot to read.  
The closest thing to perfect,  
But the farthest thing from me.

_Chorus x2_

And like I really deserve a chance to,  
Sit across the table,  
And tell you that I think you're wonderful.  
And I think you're something special.  
I guess this is my only chance to,  
Say I wish I knew you,  
Because I'm sure you're wonderful,  
If I'd get to know you**.))**

Thanks to all of you that reviewed. Much love 33


End file.
